


Daddy Hanni & Baby Will

by nat_oliver



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Angst, Baby Will, Cute, Daddy Hannibal, Fluffy, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal saves Will, M/M, No Beta, Overprotectiveness, Protectiveness, Puppies, Someone hugs Will Graham, Will is so cute, but only on the beginning, hannigram AU, so much fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_oliver/pseuds/nat_oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Hanni & Baby Will<br/>Because i'm tired of all this angst.</p><p>Hannibal doesn't know what to do when fate brings a two year old baby to his arms (literally). A baby named Will.<br/>Baby Will teaches Hannibal that he can love and be loved in return.<br/>An ocean of cuteness, protectiveness, dogs, nap times, hugs and everything in between.</p><p>No beta, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Hanni & Baby Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Here we go again with another AU.  
> This fic is totally non-sexual. It's just fluffy times between the couple we all love.  
> There will be a little angst to come, but the fluffy things will be awesome.  
> Trust me : )  
> Thanks for reading!!!

The autumn had arrived early in Baltimore. The sky had always a grayish tone lately, the leaves were falling from the trees, making a  orange carpet on the sidewalks and backyards in the residential neighborhoods. It was something beautiful to see.

The cold had also arrived and people were starting to wear their warmest coats. Some people did not seem happy about it, but Hannibal Lecter could not complain, he thought the autumn was the most beautiful season of the year. Of course, he'd rather be in Paris sitting at a table in a Cafe, but he found comfort in drawing some landscapes of Baltimore.  
   
That's why he was sitting on a bench in a park with his sketchbook and pencil in hand on a pleasant Wednesday afternoon. He was wearing a black coat over his three-piece suit, his dark-blond hair was fluttering in the cold wind, his amber eyes watched intently what his hand drew on the paper. There was a large tree that had almost all its leaves with that orange tone, next to the tree there was a wooden bench with details in iron. That bench seemed to be very old and that image had such a European feel... Hannibal could not explain why, but he felt the need to draw it, it was just beautiful. Sometimes this would  happen: he would see something that he considered beautiful and would drew it.  
   
Hannibal loved to draw, actually he loved art in general. Art was one of his passions, so, as usual, he would lost track of time and be absorbed of what he was doing, so he didn't heard the footsteps of the person who approached him.  
   
"Hey, sir." Hannibal heard someone say close to him, a female voice.  
   
Hannibal raised his head and looked for the person who had come to disturbing him. She was a girl, sixteen years old at most. He looked around looking for anyone who this girl might be talking cause he didn't know her, there was no reason for her to speak to him, but Hannibal was the only one who was in that side of the park ( _there was something interesting about the cold weather: a lot of people didn't liked to come to the park on a cold day_ ). So... yeah, she was talking to him.  
   
Her clothes were a little worn and it had holes. She wore jeans and a Army jacket that looked too big for her. She wore a red wool cap and her curly brown hair was loose on her shoulders. She shifted the weight from one foot to the other and rubbed her hands together to warm them. Hannibal sniffed the air and tried not to wince: Cigarette, beer and other kinds of narcotics. _'Great, a junkie_.' He thought.  
   
He despised junkies. They were disgusting creatures. And they were rude. Hannibal would rather avoid them for several reasons, but the most important reason was that Hannibal could not stand rudeness, and if he lost his patience, the Chesapeake Ripper would had to do something, and the risk was not worth it.  
   
With a sigh Hannibal closed his sketchbook and put it back in his briefcase.

"Sir, can I talk to you for just a minute? Please?" She asked sniffing. She had a strange accent

 _'Not so rude then.'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Hannibal said as politely as possible.

Hannibal rose from the bench, ready to leave the park once his afternoon was ruined. He looked at her and he realized that the girl had not gone away and continued to stare at him with that incredibly hopeful deep-blue eyes. Hannibal noticed that she was shaking, she should be needing another dose of _whatever-it-was_.  
   
"You're a doctor, right?" She said pointing to his briefcase and taking a step forward and Hannibal could see her bloodshot eyes.

Perfect, would she rob him? Not that there was anything incriminating in his briefcase, but for god's sake. He straightened his shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, trying and succeeding to look as menacing as possible, then maybe she would get the message and leave him alone. But the girl was stubborn and stayed put.  
   
"Yes, I am, but I do not carry any medication with me and I will not give you any prescription. I think you better leave. Now." He said seriously.  
   
"It's not what you're thinking." She begged and took another step forward but stopped. "I. .. I have a baby. He's sick ..." She lowered her head.  
   
"And you want money to buy his medication?" Hannibal concluded. She lifted her head and looked at him, eyes full of tears. She nodded.  
   
Hannibal laughed. Seriously? She was trying to appeal to Hannibal's evil heart using an imaginary baby to shake him. Obviously she looked offended by his laughter.  
   
"Look sir I know you don't believe me and you have the right not to, but my baby is sick and i cant let him die. Can you please help me?" She insisted.  
   
Hannibal narrowed his eyes. She said these words with such conviction, like a mother protecting a child. Hannibal had to admit that she was telling the truth, or that she was a good actress.  
   
You know what? Hannibal would test her.  
   
"I want to see the child then." He said straightening his jacket. 

Hannibal looked at her and he really did not expect to see her looking back at him with the same intensity, a glimmer of hope and relief on her face.  
   
"Come on." She said and took a few steps back, indicating that she wanted him to follow her.  
   
Hannibal took a deep breath and followed her, after all, he had nothing else to do that afternoon.  
   
They walked through the park, Hannibal kept a safe distance from the girl. Instinctively, he put his right hand inside the pocket of his coat, grabbing his scalpel. The girl was small, thin and fragile, it hardly seemed like she could overpower him if they came to a fight, but Hannibal did not know if she was a kind of bait that was leading him to a trap. He thought it better not to take any chances. He could be the Chesapeake Ripper, but there were other monsters walking around.  
   
Hannibal saw that she was leading him away from the park, to a poor neighborhood with some old buildings. Hannibal knew that neighborhood, he had 'hunted' there a few times. The drug dealer who bumped into him  and spat in his shoes a few months ago had turned into a delicious meal.  
   
"What is your name?" Hannibal asked, looking askance at the sides still holding his scalpel in his pocket. The girl walked a few steps ahead of him.

"Marguerite Graham." She said turning to him briefly.

"Where are you from?" He asked puzzled.

"Louisiana." She said, going back to walk.  
   
"And what are you doing here in Baltimore?"  
   
She stopped, turned and looked at Hannibal in the eyes.

"Hiding." She said with a strange tone.  
   
Marguerite did not elaborate and Hannibal would not ask. He didn't want to discuss the past of the girl, though he had  found it odd. She scratched her neck and turned around, giving the matter closed. Hannibal could not deny that he was intrigued by this girl.  
   
They walked for more five minutes until they reached an old building. She glanced awkwardly at Hannibal before entering the building. The apartment was on the third floor and they climbed the stairs in silence. When they finally arrived at Marguerite's apartment she opened the door, and the psychiatrist had to hold his breath when he was hit by the smell of cigarettes, cheap beer, mold and other things that Hannibal didn't even want to think about. Hannibal still expect her to be a bait and that someone would jump in front of him the moment she opened the door, but the apartment seemed empty.  
   
The place was disgusting but not as disgusting as Hannibal expected it would be. The furniture was old and frayed, there was marks of infiltration on the walls, papers and more papers on the floor and a couch that could use some fire.  
   
"Don't mind the mess." She said awkwardly.  
   
 _'Seriously?_ ' Hannibal thought. "Of course not." He said instead.  
   
"He is in the bedroom."  
    
She crossed a corridor and stopped in front of a door before she get in, probably the child's bedroom. Hannibal followed her and when he entered the room, he was surprised to see how the room was clean and tidy compared to the rest of the house. There was a bed in a corner, a crib in the middle of the room, a sideboard and a closet. Simple but clean. Marguerite was leaning against the crib, staring at the baby who was apparently asleep. She turned to Hannibal who was still standing in the doorway, analyzing the environment.  
   
With a sigh, Hannibal placed his briefcase on the floor and approached the crib. Hannibal leaned over and looked at the sleeping baby. He had curly brown hair, just like Marguerite, his skin was pale but his cheeks were rosy. He was very small, two years old, three at most. Okay, the baby exist. So now what?  
   
"What's his name?" Hannibal asked.

"Will. William Graham. "

Hannibal took off his coat and handed it to Marguerite. She pulled away from the crib and sat on the bed holding Hannibal's coat in her hands.  
   
"What are his symptoms?" Hannibal asked while placing his  hand on the baby's forehead and found that he had a fever.  
   
"Uh ... fever, he is vomiting and he cries when I touch his tummy."

Hannibal nodded. These symptoms could mean many things. Marguerite had reason to worry. Hannibal couldn't help but find it ironic. Parents should protect their children from monsters, not bring them into the house. Though Hannibal was no longer in the mood to kill Marguerite since the 'please' back there in the park. Much less the baby. What nobody knew was that sometimes Hannibal had five minutes of goodness, and perhaps that was the only reason why he agreed to come to see the sick baby. After all, it was something so simple, what could possibly go wrong?  
   
"Without a specific examination is hard to say what is causing this symptoms, and a wrong medicine may worsen his condition." Hannibal sighed and walked away from Will. "I suggest you take him to the Hospital, he seems to be dehydrated as well."

"Hospital?" She said, standing up abruptly. "No, I can not take him to the Hospital..." She said shaking her head. "Can't you take care of him here?  
    
Hannibal looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you asked for my help. This is the best thing to do since I am not a pediatrician.

"You don't understand. If I take Will to the hospital, he'll find us." Marguerite told on the verge of panic.

"Who?" Suddenly, Hannibal did not think the situation was that simple.  
   
At that moment they heard a knock at the apartment door. Hannibal looked at her with a questioning look when the color of her face seemed to disappear.  
   
"Hide!" she said.

Everything that happened after that was really fast. In a heartbeat, Marguerite grabbed Hannibal's coat and briefcase and threw it carelessly into the closet. Hannibal frowned and was about to exclaim a protest when he heard the apartment door being forced open.

Without thinking twice, Marguerite picked the baby of the crib and placed him in Hannibal's arms.

"Wait!" Hannibal tried to say, but Marguerite was pushing him toward the closet. Hannibal felt his back hit the bottom of the closet and Marguerite closed the door before Hannibal could protest. Through the cracks of the door, he saw her bring her index finger to her lips, a sign to Hannibal be silent. Tears rolled down her eyes  
   
There was no other word in the dictionary to describe how Hannibal felt but 'shocked'. He saw her leave the bedroom leaving him there in the closet with Will in his arms. Hannibal had never been in a situation like that. Marguerite and _whoever-it-was_ were fighting, but he could not understand the words very well with at least three rooms between them. Will was still asleep at least, he wouldn't know what to do if the baby started crying right now. The discussion became more violent, Hannibal could hear the sound of objects falling and crashing in to floor.  
   
Marguerite was being assaulted.

Hannibal had to get out of that damn closet. He was the Ripper, dammit! So when Hannibal had made the decision to storm out of the closet, put the baby back in the crib and intervene in the fight, everything became quiet.  
   
Something was wrong.  
   
The doctor kept listening and heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. Through the cracks of the closet door he could see a man get in the bedroom. He was tall, he was wearing jeans and a hoodie with the hood up. Hannibal could not see his face, but the man seemed to be looking for something ... or someone.  
   
Hannibal held the baby close to his chest instinctively and held his breath. The man went straight to the crib and cursed when he found it empty. He stormed out of the room and Hannibal heard the apartment door be slammed shut.

The man was gone.  
   
Hannibal waited a few more minutes just to be sure and then he opened the closet door. With Will in his arms Hannibal left the room and walked slowlytowards the living room . The Doctor balanced the baby on one arm and with his free hand he reached for the scalpel in his pocket. He walked slowly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He was not afraid. Hannibal Lecter was never afraid, he was only concerned with what he could find in the living room.  
   
Once he reached the living room he saw what had happened. Marguerite was lying on the floor, there was blood on her face. Hannibal approached and knelt beside her. There were bruises on her neck, she had been strangled.  
   
"Oh, no." He said.

Hannibal stood up from the floor and placed Will lying on the couch. He ran back to the bedroom and grabbed his coat and briefcase and returned to the living room. Hannibal grabbed a pair of latex gloves and kept looking to the baby while  putting it on. He knelt again and turned his attention to the girl on the floor. He touched her wrist, looking for some sign of life and found none. He leaned down but he still could not hear her breathing or heartbeat  
   
She was dead.  
   
"That's not good." Hannibal pondered.

She did not know him, yet she kept him safe in the closet. She put the baby in Hannibal's arms. She trusted him, Hannibal, of all people in the world to keep her baby safe. And now she was dead. but she had not fallen easily, she had struggled a lot. There was blood on her hands that were not hers.  
Hannibal was proud of her. While Hannibal was a lone wolf, she was a lioness, ready to kill to keep her little baby safe.

But, what would he do now?  
   
 _'Get out of here_.' The voice of reason told him. _'No one saw you, you did not leave fingerprints on her. Get out before it brings you trouble.'_  
  
 _"Absolutely,"_ he replied in his head.

Hannibal quickly put on his coat and grabbed his briefcase. He was walking toward the door when he looked back. Will was still asleep on the couch, unaware that his mother was dead.  
   
 _'He's not your problem_.' The voice of reason told him.

 _"I know."_  
   
 _'He's not your problem! You can call the police from a pay phone if you're too worried, they will come and take care of the child. Don't be stupid.'_  
   
 _"He is sick. He is... just a baby."_  
   
 _'Since when do you care?_ ' the voice said mockingly.  
   
It was true. He did not care. He never cared about anything. He was the Ripper, he was a dark creature, cold, heartless, praticle. His survival instinct was as sharp as a wolf. What did happened today was a slip, a mistake, a mistake that had begun when he not turned his back to Marguerite in the park. And now he was in that situation.  
   
He looked again at the baby.

_"Marguerite trusted me to take care of her child, and now she's dead. What can I do? I won't let..."_

_'No. Don't even think about it._ ' The voice said. _'He's not your problem, He is not you responsibility._ '

Hannibal sighed.

 _"Now he is."_  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't forget to tell me your opinions and suggestions in the comments. Fell free to suggest what they can do on the next chapter.  
> : )


End file.
